the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaina's Return with Not-Allison and Hen
Elise Hyde was walking down the halls to go to her room when, suddenly, she gasped in pain and fell over. She grabbed her stomach, groaning* ow... what...? *she stumbled to Hela's room, banging on the door* Hela! Hyde without a Jekyll: *After hearing the scream's of Elise, Not-Allison comes running down the halls worried that another shooting might be taking place. She rounds the corner and sees Elise pounding on the door.* What's Going on!?! Is some one in trouble?!? Ms Elise Hyde: N-no! Ow! I d-don't understand...! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Seeing Elise in pain, the girl rushes to her side.* Oh' Dear! What's wrong? Why are you hurting? What can I do to help? Ms Elise Hyde: I don't KNOW!'' *she scowled at the girl*'' Hyde without a Jekyll:' OH! Um...Well...*She thinks for a second.* We should go' to Hen. Hen always knows what to do about these things! Ms Elise Hyde: *groans* it hurts... Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She becomes even more concerned.* You're not going to be' able to make it to Hen are you?!? Um...Ok! Tell me what hurts and maybe I'll have something that'll help. *She starts rummaging through her satchel* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Almost as if on cue, the doctor comes jogging up to them. ) I heard my name, what's wrong? ( He looks down at the withing Elise. ) Oh. ( He looks away, his eyes serious and downcast. ) ... I'm afraid there's nothing to be done. Hyde without a Jekyll:' WHAT DO YOU MEAN' NOTHING CAN BE DONE!! *Panic fills her voice and she begins to yell.* I know I'm not the Doctor here but she's in pain!! That usually means somethings wrong!! And you're the doctor it's Your Job to help!! Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen grabs her by the shoulders and moves her back a couple feet. ) This ISN'T a simple cramp ! I know what's causing this and the damage that accompanies this condition is permanent. These episodes WILLL recurr no matter what you try. You need to maintain a safe distance until it subsides. Please. ( He approaches Elise and unlatches a thermos of floral smelling tea with a faint odor of something else. ) This won't take the pain away, but it will help a little. ( He fills a small cup with the fluid and feeds it to her. ) It's lemon, rose, and chamomile, but the active ingredient is Black Cohosh. It's a pain reliever. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl stands to the side looking at Elise with' endless concern. Her voice is still full of panic but she's no longer shouting.* If this isn't a simple cram what is it? What damage are you talking about? What's wrong with Elise? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen looks up at her, his brown eyes filled with something wild, unrecognizable. ) I can't discuss it here. Meet me in my office. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *This doesn't comfort the girl at all, and fear begins to' creep into her voice.* I-Is Elise going to be alright? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):.... Follow Me ( He looks between the two before sanitizing the cup and snapping it back onto the thermos. He places it back into the pack hanging from his shoulder before gently picking Elise up cradle style. He leads the pair back through his office and into the infirmary. ) She'll be alright, but she won't be Elise. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl follows very closely to Hen as they walk to his' office.* What do you mean she won't be Elise? Who else would she be? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen gestures to the streaks of blond beginning to form in her hair. ) She visited me once before, looking for glasses. Her speech pattern and mannerisms seemed oddly familiar to me then so I decided to do some investigating of my own. I dusted the desk for her fingerprint and found a match to one other patient in my charts. ( He gestures to her hand.) Many things change with an other, but the fingerprint will always remain the same. I believe she is Elaina. Hyde without a Jekyll:' Elise...Elaina...no...*The girl plops down onto the floor' thinking over what Hen just told her. * But how could Elise be Elaina? Maybe there twins or something! Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): No. Not only is the print unique to every human being, but the suffering you see here is the direct result of a scientific experiment. ( He takes a step closer to the bed and folds his arms, frowning. ) What I want to know is how on earth she got a hold of that serum. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *As soon as Hen says serum everything clicks for the' girl.* Wait! You mean to say that Elaina took that serum, HJ7, and Elise is her...oh what did Elaina call it...alter ego? But I didn't think Elaina had an alter ego or took the serum! Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): The serum makes the alter ego, that's the trick behind it. I didn't know she'd taken it either, but this is an unmistakable sign. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl lays back on to the floor and stares up at the ceiling.*' Things made a lot more since when Allison was here. Work was work, science was science, and people were people none of this alter ego business...*she sighed and sat back up looking at Hen*...So what can we do for her? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): We can keep her safe while the transformation runs its course. ( He looks down at the girl. ) Hers is a fairly neat one. Usually tonic clonic convulsions are present in victims of HJ poisoning. Ms Elise Hyde: Poisoning? *she shudders* I am Elaina's H-Hyde, but I s-still don't... *cries out and grabs onto Hen, whimpering in pain* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He quickly unfolds his arms, holding her protectively with one. ) It'll be alright. ( He unsnaps the tea and pours a cup, holding it to her mouth. ) More Cohosh blend? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl cringed' hearing Elaina in pain but remains sitting on the floor.* Why did you call it poisoning? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): That's what it is. The serum produces long lasting contamination and irreversible damage. It is, by definition, a poison. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl thinks about this for a moment and shakes her' head.* ...I'm glad you're the doctor here and not me! Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): I do admit, this delves more into biochemistry than simple medical science. Hyde without a Jekyll:' It's more than I know.' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): It's years of medical school and some very tough maths. Hyde without a Jekyll:*The girl laughs.* Well I'm glad you have that training then 'cause I'm no good with maths...*she pauses and her face grows serious. She whispers,* ...Allison was good at maths... Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen places a hand on her shoulder. ) Then remember it fondly. Hyde without a Jekyll:' ...would it be ok if I came by later to talk to you' about...something? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): You can talk to me any time. My office is always open. ( He removes his hand from her shoulder. ) Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl nods*' Ms Elise Hyde: *shakes her head and shudders hard, going limp as she got shorter, and her hair turned blonde and short* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl stands up' and rushes over to Elaina's side* Elaina you're back! Are you ok? Is Elise ok? Ms Elaina Hyde: Who's Elise...? Is that my Hyde...? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She nods.* I heard' some of the other lodgers talking about her and that's what they said her name was. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Cool? She didn't hurt anyone, right? Hyde without a Jekyll:' Not that I know of...*She' looks at Hen for conformation.* I don't know why she would. Ms Elaina Hyde: Because she's my Hyde? *seems disappointed* my Hyde would've hurt someone... Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl becomes confused by Elaina's comment.* Um...I' don't know why you would want that but she seemed nice to me. She was a bit head strong had a short temper but she enjoyed her independence and self reliance. Ms Elaina Hyde: Hm... Maybe next time... Hyde without a Jekyll:' *More confusion* Why do you want Elise to kill so badly?' Ms Elaina Hyde: No, it's not that! I was just hoping... I had some evil in me... Hyde without a Jekyll:' ...Most people don't' usually want that... Ms Elaina Hyde: Well, I'm not like most people, if you haven't noticed! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She takes this into consideration and thinks for a' moment.* ...I have noticed. It just...you're intent for evil seems to be rendered moot by you're limited perception of it. Ms Elaina Hyde: *looks away* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She sits down by Elaina's bed side and sighs almost muttering' to her self.* People often forget that the dark fears the light as much as the light fears the dark. Ms Elaina Hyde: What does that mean? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Elaina's voice startles the girl as though she forgot' Elaina was still in the room.* Oh!...um...it's just ...people often get entrenched into their set labels and ideas that they forget to consider the other side's view and reasoning... Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Hm... Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl begins to fidget with her satchel refusing to make' eye contact with Elaina.* ...just remember...remember that if you aren't evil in you're own eyes you're probably seen as evil in some one else's. *She stands up and begins walking towards towards the door, never making eye contact with Elaina. Saying to Hen on her way out,* Thank you for you're help again Hen! Ms Elaina Hyde: ... But I'm not... Am I? Hen, do you think I'm evil? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He turns to Elaina, without batting an eye. ) Not in the slightest. We wouldn't have you any other way. Ms Elaina Hyde: ... Good... Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):'''You are a wonderful girl and you should stay true to yourself, no matter what people may think. '''Ms Elaina Hyde: Right... *she looked down* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): It was my pleasure! Take care! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She walks out and closes the door behind her not looking' back onto the scene.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen releases her gently, pouring the tea back in. ) There, all done. Rest now child. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina opened her eyes and groaned* oh, no. What did my Hyde do? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Nothing that I know of. Ms Elaina Hyde: '''Oh... Really? '''Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He laughs gently. ) I usually end up with the results from everyone's tantrums. Yes really! Ms Elaina Hyde: That's true... *smiles faintly* that's good. Obtained From Elaina is back! Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:Elise Hyde Category:Main Plot